Bomb Shop
The Bomb Shop is a recurring establishment in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series which specializes in the making and selling of explosives. Appearances ''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Located exclusively in the Dark World, the Bomb Shop in ''A Link to the Past is run by a stout, green creature who appears to be friendly. When Link first meets him, the only items he has available for purchase are standard bombs, which though useful, lack the ability to provide any practicality in certain obstacles requiring large explosions. However, further in Link's adventure, the man begins to sell Super Bombs, which obtain immense exploding power and are found necessary for things such as getting the Silver Arrows and Golden Sword. Interestingly, the Bomb Shop is situated in the same area as Link's House in the Light World. ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time There is a Bomb Shop in the market of Hyrule Castle Town that specializes in bombchus. The store is only opened at night and is run by a bald man whose Terminian counterpart is the Clock Town Bomb Shop owner. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask There are two Bomb Shops in ''Majora's Mask. One is located in West Clock Town and is run by the Bomb Shop owner, along with his mother. They sell Bombs, Bombchus, and Bomb Bags. Furthermore, there is a Goron in the shop who sells Powder Kegs to Goron Link. The other Bomb Shop is located in Goron Village. It sells Bombs and Powder Kegs and is run by the Powder Keg Salesman. Interestingly, diagrams in the Bomb Shop note using bombs for future space exploration. If Link approaches the diagrams, he can read an experiment memo that suggests using "bomb-powered flight". ''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Run by Cannon, the small Bomb Shop on Windfall Island at first offers bombs for outrageous prices, far beyond what Link can afford. However, after Tetra and her pirates enter the store to acquire some explosives, they are shocked at the prices, and instead steal the bombs while suggesting to Cannon, bound and gagged, the sensibility of lowering his costs. After the fiasco, Cannon indeed drops the expenses of his products to reasonable prices. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess The Bomb Shop in ''Twilight Princess is run by Barnes, a middle-aged man skilled in the making of bombs, in Kakariko Village. At first, all he has to offer Link is average bombs, though with profound pride in himself and his inventions. He then continues to develop Water Bombs, bombs capable of working underwater, and Bomblings, mobile bombs similar to a Bombchu. Humorously, Barnes' shop is littered with posters on the wall expressing the danger of igniting a flame. If Link is to light his Lantern, Barnes will hit a switch activating a sprinkler system, putting out Link's lamp and getting him wet. Category:Shops Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess locations